Middle Earth's White Devil
by Frost-Prime1340
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Nanoha aka White Devil and her adventures in Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Middle Earth's White Devil.

Prologue

Somewhere at another part of the universe, a brown haired girl was bleeding on the ground. 'so cold' she thought. She could see her red haired friend crying and nothing else. She couldn't see the surroundings or the sky.

"Na… Hang…." She heard her friend saying, realizing she is about to die and muster the last of her strength to apologize to her friends.

"Vita-chan…. Sorry." She then closes her eyes.

"Wait. Don't die Nanoha. Hang out. They're coming." Vita cries in desperation trying to keep her friend awake and hopefully alive. "What are you medics doing? Hurry up. She's going to die." Vita cried.

Suddenly, Vita got knocked away by a white light which appeared above Nanoha, watched in horror as the white light slowly surrounding her. Vita rushed towards her friend only to have the white light and her disappeared. With nothing else she could do, she just shouted the name of her friend to the sky.

"NANOHA!"

In Middle Earth

A wave of heat rolled over her body. The pain was so immense that her mind couldn't process it. She opened her eyes and stared upward as the stars wheeled overhead. Her limbs were heavy and she couldn't bring herself to move them. Suddenly she felt arms in her body and lifted her up. "Stay away from the light, child." She looked to left and saw blurred image of a man. She closed her eyes in second time.

The brunette woke up. 'Huh? I'm alive.' She then inspected the surroundings without moving much. 'This isn't Midchilda. Where am I? Last thing I remembered was getting injured by a shard of metal from a self – destructing droid.' She tried to get off the bed when her body starts aching all over, as if it is telling her to stay in bed. 'Ouch. This pain means the Blaster system's side effect isn't healed yet.' She closed her eyes in third time.

Nanoha opened her eyes and saw white colour. In the few minutes, she recognized it as ceiling. She looked at her right and saw a balcony and a setting sun. She looked to the left and saw a man… no not a man. This being has pointed ears. He has dark hair and his eyes were grey shining like starlight. He wore a circlet of silver. "Where am I?" she asked in a hoarse voice. The man with pointed ears helped her to sit and gave a glass of water. Nanoha greedily drink the water. "Sorry." She apologized. "Not to worry. You're in Rivendell, my home. Two weeks ago, my patrol guard found you in our borders and injured." He explained. "Thank you for saving my life." She said. She place her feet at the side of the bed and stand up. "My name is Nanoha. Takamachi Nanoha, contract mage and 2nd Air Captain of Time – Space Administrative Bureau." She introduced and bowed. "Nanoha. What a strange name. No matter I'm Lord Elrond of Rivendell." He replied. "Captain and mage at the young age. What is Time – Space Administrative Bureau?" he exclaimed and asked. "Time – Space Administrative Bureau is an interdimensional security force formed jointly by union of several worlds. We monitor cultural growth and provide disaster relief to each world especially when it involves magic and Lost Logia." Nanoha professionally replied. "I see. I believe these belong to you." He took out a red jewel attached to a brown string and five rectangular – like object. She widened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you Lord Elrond. These are important to me." She said. "If you don't mind asking, what are you?" she asked politely. He chuckled as he saw the confused look of her face. "I'm an elf. Can you contact your friends at Time-Space Administrative Bureau? They must be worried about you." He said. Nanoha looked at the red jewel and said. "Raising Heart, status report?" Lord Elrond surprised when he heard a female voice from the jewel. " **Health condition is stable. Linker core is damaged but healing slowly in time. It would be advisable not to use magic until you have fully recovered my master.** "Raising Heart reported. "I see. Can you contact the others?" Nanoha asked. " **I am sorry my master. Connection cannot be established.** " Raising Heart reported back. Nanoha sighed sadly. "I suggested you sit back. I have someone to bring dinner here. You should rest like your friend said." Lord Elrond said. "Thank you for everything, Lord Elrond." Nanoha said and bowed. "You are welcome to stay here." He replied. "Well then, I suppose the first thing I must do is learn as much as I can about this world." She said. "Tomorrow, I can help you with that." He replied and left. In a few minutes, someone knocked the door. "Come in." Nanoha said. The door opened and a female elf entered carrying half loaf of bread, cheese, few grapes and a glass of water. "Here's your dinner My Lady." The elf said. "Thank you and please call me Nanoha." Nanoha said and smiled. The elf nodded and placed the tray in the table. "My name is Anna. Is there anything else you need Nanoha?" the elf asked. Nanoha shook her head. "Nothing Anna. Thank you."Nanoha said and bowed. Anna bowed and left the room. Nanoha ate her dinner. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Raising Heart." Nanoha said. " **Goodnight my master.** " Raising heart replied. She let the sleep takeover.


	2. Six years later

Chapter 2 – Six Years Later….

Over the course of the next six years, under the tutelage and protection of Lord Elrond and Gandalf the Grey (whom she was often travel to see the rest of Middle Earth and became her grandfather figure) Nanoha learned much about the world of Arda and the history and cultures of the many races who inhabited it. She continued to meditate to expand her linker core and become stronger than before. Despite her lack of experience, she had demonstrated considerable magical talent. Many of her techniques are improvised from already learned abilities. She was able to cast new spells like Stardust Fall, a spell that uses to lift up rocks into the air and send them crashing down onto the enemy. She specializes in shooting skills but has a balanced set of abilities, with variations in both her defensive and offensive power. She also learned hand – on – hand combat technique and to use weapons like bow and arrow, sword and dagger to preserve her magic. Her barrier jacket had improved. Her old barrier jacket has three modes; Sacred mode, Aggressor mode and Exceed mode.

The Sacred mode is an improved of her barrier jacket including filed generators on the shoulders, gloves and other defensive enhancements. Aggressor Mode's design changes including the replacement of the long skirt with a mini-skirt, a waist attached cape and the inclusion of long white socks and gems on the shoes. Exceed Mode is similar to Sacred mode but bulkier.

However, not only was she no closer to finding a way home, but a dark shadow was growing in fair Middle Earth and it was spreading steadily. Gandalf had grown very troubled and anxious at late, for upon investigating the Necromancer in Dol Guldur he had discovered the villain's true identity was in fact Sauron. He knew the Dark Lord has arisen again and would soon declare himself. He knew that the Dark Lord was preparing for another great war.

"I must find some means of dealing with Smaug. But a direct stroke against Dol Guldur is needed still more. I must disturb Sauron's plans." The wizard muttered to himself as he smoked his pipe by the fire in the Hall of Fire. So deep in thought was he that he had forgotten Nanoha with Raising Heart was also there, studying a scroll by the firelight. Raising Heart discovered flight mode where the jewel grew a pair of pink wings and started flying around Rivendell. She suddenly spoke without lifting her eyes from the scroll. "Yes, I don't understand why Saruman ignored about all of this." Gandalf startled himself back to awareness. "Knowing how big threat and dangerous this Sauron is and what he's capable of. Weakened or not, wouldn't it be better to stop him now before he regains his former strength? During my days in the TSAB (Time – Space Administrative Bureau), we were taught that the best defence can be a good offense."

"In this case, I would have agreed with that." Gandalf said, looking at his companion with renewed interest.

"But the question is that how to go about it? Any suggestion" he asked.

" **I suggest we could try to force his hand before he's ready.** " Raising Heart suggested. "That way he would have to reveal himself not even Saruman can ignored the threat. I don't like fighting but it seems to me a small one would be preferable to a great one. If you wait any longer, it could turn into a terrible war involving the whole of this world." Nanoha answered.

"We?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, we. Raising Heart and I want to help. I grew fond of this world and I'd hate to see it ruined; as long as I stay here I defend it. Even against the protocol." She mumbled the last sentence.

"It's too dangerous." Gandalf said for he had become as fond of her as she to them. "There's no need for you to risk your life."

"Gandalf, you're forgetting my job. I was nine years old when I become a contract mage, fought many enemies that can cause my life. Heck I was dying back then when I first arrived here in Middle Earth. I was an Air Captain and the Ace of the Aces of the TSAB. The TSAB provide help those who in need and if I can help save lives, that's enough reason for me to help." The wizard stared at her for a moment before letting out a sigh of resignation. He knew that look, the look of determination and loyalty. If he tried to leave without her, she would just end up following after him on her own, regardless of whether or not she had his or Lord Elrond's blessing.

"My dear, Nanoha. You never cease to amaze me. Yes, I suppose I shall have to bring you and Raising Heart along now. Go and pack your things. Tell Lord Elrond. We leave on the morrow." The wizard said.

"Where are we going?" she asked so she would know what to bring.

"Might I inquire as to where you are setting of to?" Elrond asked curiously as he entered the hall.

"Oh well, it occurred to me that I had been neglecting Nanoha as of late, so I thought I might take her to the Shire for a little adventure." Gandalf answered.

"I see." Lord Elrond replied with a tone that implied he didn't believe that was the whole story. "Nanoha, your weapons are in your room. Be sure to bring them for safety precaution." He told her with concerned and worried look in his face. In the next morning, Nanoha dressed herself in her travelling clothes which are white blouse with blue hemline, trouser and boots, her long bow and a full quiver of arrows attached at her back and her sword, Moonlight is attached at her waist. Raising Heart rested at her chest. Her brown hair is tied the left side of her hair.

As they travelled Gandalf told her of his plan to have the Dwarves retake the Lonely Mountain or Erebor so that it would be occupied by potential allies rather than a sure enemy. Thorin Oakenshield, who had been living in exile with his people ever since they were forced from their homeland by Smaug, was troubled too. Gandalf had promised to help him if he could since he was as eager to see the end of Smaug as the Dwarf.

Nanoha found herself that she quite liked the Shire. It reminded her of Earth. They have rolling green hills, dirth paths, woods, little streams and gardens. Hobbiton gave the impression of being much more peaceful and cozier than Bree. The hobbits themselves were a bit peculiar-looking with their short build, odd ears and wooly feet but they seemed pleasant enough. Fortunately, they found that Bilbo was home that day. He was sitting on the bench in his lovely little garden at Bag End, enjoying the smoke. Nanoha smiled slightly in amusement when Gandalf reshaped the hobbit's smoke ring into a butterfly. It fluttered back into his face. The pleasantly plump hobbit coughed and blinked as he looked around, a bit confused and flustered by the sudden influx of smoke, for his eyes had been closed. He had not at all been expecting it.

Bilbo POV

It had been a long time since he last saw the wizard that he had quite forgotten what he looked like. All I saw was an old man with a staff and a young brown haired woman. The old man had a tall pointed blue-grey hat, a long grey cloak, a silver scarf over which a light grey beard hung down almost to his waist and immense black boots. The woman wore her long brown hair in one side of the head with a bow ribbon tied to it, her travelling clothes that were white and blue in a mix of the styles of Elves and Men, a bow and arrows, sword on her waist, sturdy boots and her unusual eye color which is violet. She was also wearing a red jewel hung around her neck. For the moment, I would think she might be an Elf, for I had never seen anyone with violet eyes before and hadn't even though such a thing were possible. I quickly realized that couldn't be the case because she didn't have the pointy ears.

"Good morning." I said, wondering what they were doing in front of my house.

"What do you mean? Do you wish us a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether we want it or not or that you feel good this morning or that it is morning to be good on?" Gandalf asked.

"All of them at once, I suppose." I replied. "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen. We are looking for someone to share in an adventure." He said. I nearly dropped my pipe.

"An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner! I can't think what anybody sees in them!" I said feeling trouble at first as I got up and removed my morning letters from the mailbox and began to read, pretending to take no more notice of the old man and his young companion. I had decided that they were not quite my sort and wanted them to go away.

Third POV

"Good morning!" Bilbo said at last as he turned away from them, clearly meaning to end the uncomfortable conservation.

"Hmm. To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son as if I was selling buttons at the door!" Gandalf huffed with disappointment. "you have changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

Nanoha blocked them as she focused around her. " _Raising Heart, increase Spatial Awareness."_ She had telepath to Raising Heart. _**"Yes, my Master."**_ Raising Heart replied. She closed her eyes. The map of whole Shire appeared inside her mind. She saw hobbits tendering their garden, walking around in the market and children chasing around away each other. She also saw the borders of Shire where she found some rangers patrolling the land in sign of danger. She was brought back when Gandalf said "It will be very good for you – and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others. Come along, Nanoha."

"Inform the who? What? No. no. no – wait!" Bilbo said. "We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today. Good morning! Goodbye!" with what the hobbit scuttled inside his round green door, and shut it as quickly as he dared, not to seem rude.

"I think that went rather well, don't you?" Gandalf asked her as he stepped up and, began scratching a rune on the beautiful green door with the spike of his staff. Nanoha raised an eyebrow at him. **"Is that legal?"** Raising Heart asked. Nanoha just shook her head. "You're terrible." She told him with a smile. Then they strode away to let the Dwarves known the game was afoot.


	3. Company at Bag End

Chapter 3 – Company in Bag End

As Gandalf and Nanoha were making their way back to Bag End, they encountered several of the Dwarves that were to be in their party.

"Ah Nanoha, Meet Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur." Gandalf said as he introduced the Dwarves. "All of you, this is Nanoha Takamachi."

"At your service." They greeted her with bow.

"At yours." She answered politely, bowing in return.

"Is this wee lass our burglar?"Gloin asked. "I thought it was supposed to be a fellow named Bilbo. That's what it said in your message."

"Oh no, the message you received is indeed correct. Nanoha is my apprentice and will be accompying me on this venture." Nanoha was surprised by her sudden promotion, but she kept her professional face firmly in place.

"Oh, a wizard's apprentice! Well, that's something you don't see every day." Bofur said as they all gazed at the woman with appraising eyes, deeply impressed. For now they are sure there must be more to her than meets the eye.

"Are you sure you should be telling them that? It's supposed to be a secret." Nanoha whispered to the wizard as they continued on their way to the hobbit's hole, walking behind the others.

"I know, but we need them to assure that you're not burden to them. Dwarves are stubborn and very protective to women." Gandalf answered. One of the dwarves knock the door. The door was pulled open with a jerk, causing them all to fall in one on top of the other. Only Gandalf and Nanoha were spared.

"Gandalf." Bilbo said when he saw the wizard, looking flustered. He had been very angry and altogether bewildered, but found himself relieved now that there were at least one or two familiar faces present.

"This is lovely." Nanoha said once they were all inside, complimenting the hobbit's home.

"Thank you its-" Bilbo began to answer when realized the dwarves were all swarming into his pantry to help themselves. Nanoha blocked Bilbo's ranting about manners and started exploring the house. She used her spatial awareness to see the whole house. She stopped exploring when her shoulder is held by someone's hand. She looked behind her and saw Gandalf. He bid her to follow him into the hall, where the dwarves had moved the dining table to help set it.

"Yes - Ah." The wizard said bumping his head on the chandelier while dodging the roaming dwarves. "Uh Fili, Kili,Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori!" he said when he caught the young dwarf wrestling Bilbo for the basket of tomatoes.

"Not my Prize-winners, thank you." Bilbo said, successfully rescuing them the moment Ori loosened his grip on the basket upon hearing the wizard call his name.

"We appear to be one dwarf short." Nanoha mused.

"He is late, that's all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Dwalin said. It was a very merry gathering with everyone gathered round the table for the feast the dwarves had set up. The dwarves ate and ate, and talked and talked, and time got on. At last, they pushed their chairs back and Bilbo made a move to collect the plates and glasses.

"Excuse me, that is a doily not a dishcloth." He said sternly, quickly rescuing the poor thing from Nori before he could soil it.

"But it's full of holes." Bofur said.

"It's supposed to look like that. It's crochet." Bilbo retorted.

"And a wonderful game it is too, if you've got the balls for it." Bofur said as the hobbit walked off to put the doily away.

"Bebother and confucticate these dwarves!" Bilbo cursed as Gandalf and Nanoha came over to check on him.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?" Bilbo answered.

"Excuse me Gandalf, it seems our late dwarf is wandering lost in the Shire. I'm going to fetch him." Nanoha said when she detected a non hobbit signature wandering.

"Of course and thank you Nanoha." Gandalf said. Nanoha opened the door and closed it.

"Raising Heart, Wide Area Scan." Nanoha said. " **Alright, Wide Area Scan."** Raising Heart said. Writings appeared in the jewel producing a floating pink orb. It flew around the Shire until it located him. **"Wide Area Scan completed. Thorin Oakenshield is in 400 meters northeast."** Raising Heart said.

"Thank you Raising Heart." Nanoha said. She went to that direction until she found him, walking straight to her. She blocked his way and asked "You are looking Bag End are you not?" Thorin looked at the stranger with a look of distrust. "Don't look at me like that. Gandalf sent me." Nanoha said. "Aye." He finally answered. "Its this way." She said. She turned around and started walking to Bilbo's house. Thorin followed her.

Meanwhile, at Bilbo's house -

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing pottery. It's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo said anxiously as they continued to juggle and pass the plates amongst each other like a n assembly line. "And can you not do that?" he asked the Dwarves who were still seated at the table, rubbing their forks and knives together and banging the ends on the table. "You'll blunt them."

"Ooh. Do you hear that lads?" Bofur asked. "He says we'll blunt the knives." With that the Dwarves started to sing:

Chip the glasses and crack the plates!

Blunt the knives and bend the forks!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -

Smash the bottles and burn the corks!

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in the boiling bowl;

Pound them up with a thumping pole;

And when you've finished if any are whole;

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

The plates are all piled up neatly and the Dwarves congratulated themselves and laughed. Gandalf smiled as he watched the show. _Thump Thump._ They heard someone knocking the door.

"He is here." Gandalf said. The final and most important member of their company had finally arrived.


End file.
